


Dust in my hands

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Domestic Violence, F/F, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Sexual Violence, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Summary: First Aid and Springer became Conjura Endura before the Wrecker went on a mission and disappeared leaving the little doctor waiting for his Sparklings. Upon returning, Springer acts strange and First Aid fears for his life and that of his Sparklings.





	Dust in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Polvo en mis manos 
> 
> Resumen: First Aid y Springer se convirtieron en Conjux Endura antes que el Wreckers se fuera a un misión y desapareciera dejando al pequeño medico esperando sus Sparklings. Al regresar,Springer actúa extraño y First Aid teme por su vida y la de sus Sparklings. 
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencia: Violación, Mpreg, Diferencia de tamaño , violencia ,Gore ,etc

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Te veré pronto" 

 

 

Las opticas de First Aid se curvaron ante las palabras del mech verde. El médico amaba a Springer con toda su chispa,desde el momento que se enteró de los Wreckers hasta cuando le propuso ser Conjux Endura. First Aid en ese momento se desmayó y despertó en los fuertes brazos del guerrero Autobot y luego aceptó saltando a los brazos del mech verde. Su vida después fue un paraíso,ambos la pasaban de lo mejor en la compañía del uno y del otro. First Aid amó cada momento que paso al lado del mech más grande,siempre fue detallista,protector y muy amable con él.  El médico pudo acercarse a sus amigos Wreckers también, Se emocionó mucho la primera vez ya que se estaba cumpliendo un sueño ,pero con el tiempo se fue famirializando con ellos y los Wreckers se animaron ante la compañía del mech más pequeño.

Una tarde,First Aid se enteró de la nueva misión de Springer. El mech verde le explicó sobre lo que sucedía en Garra 9  y los Wreckers debían eliminar un grupo de Cons rebeldes. Al principio el médico se deprimió un poco cuando se enteró que esta misión ,a diferencia de las otras,era muy peligrosa y el tiempo sería indefinido. Desde ese entonces, First Aid decidió hacer que el poco tiempo que les quedaba junto sea algo que nunca olvidaría,prácticamente Springer y First Aid tuvieron interfaz en todas partes, desde la clínica de Ratchet,hasta en las ventanas de su humilde hogar,exponiendo el dominio de Springer sobre First Aid a todas las opticas que lograron observar como el gran pico de Springer se clavaba salvajemente en el mech más pequeño. 

Hasta que llegó el día 

"Te esperaré " respondió First Aid sin su máscara puesta,decidiendo mostrar sus emociones a su querido Conjux Endura. 

Springer sonrió calidamente  y se inclinó para brindarle un beso en el timón del médico "Te amo" dijo posando su timón con el de First Aid. El mech rojo y blanco asintió sonriendo y cerrando sus ópticas "Lo último que recordaré será tu hermoso rostro, Aid" 

Las mejillas del mech más pequeño se tiñeron de rosa , pero antes de responder, dos mechs irrumpieron en la puerta de su casa. 

"Hey,Springer,se que te despides al estilo Springer pero te hago recuerdo que hay una nave afuera y que nos espera" Habló el mech con un cigarro en la boca.

El otro saludó animadamente en dirección al médico "¡First Aid ,Adivina quien irá a patear traseros Con~!"

First Aid ya había colocado su máscara en su lugar al darse vuelta para enfrentar a Kup y Ironfist. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios a pesar de tener su máscara, y los Wreckers pudieron captar su sonrisa. 

"Estoy feliz que puedas ir ,Ironfist" Habló el mech pequeño "Pero no te lastimes de esa manera otra vez o la próxima vez voy a atarte a la litera" 

Ironfist se rió "¿Que puedo decir? Es la manera Wreckers" 

Kup bufó "Es hora de irnos" dijo mirando a su líder. Springer asintió y depósito un beso en el timón de su médico antes de caminar hacia los otros mech. 

"Regresaré antes de lo que te imaginas"

First Aid se rió "Lo se" 

 

_Lo se._..

 

* * *

 

 

 

"¡First Aid! " 

 

Ratchet sujetó al mech más pequeño cuando este se tambaleó. El mech más viejo gruñó mientras ayudaba al otro médico a sentarse y observar como este se tocaba el timón con extrañeza.

"Ratchet,eso ...no..." 

El médico más viejo lo miró preocupado "¿Cómo te sientes?" 

"Ugh,Ratchet ,todo da vueltas" 

Ratchet sujetó un escáner cerca de él ,y empezó a pasarlo sobre First Aid en busca de algún problema "First Aid..." 

"¿Si?" 

"¿Que síntomas has sentido últimamente? " First Aid lo observó confuso " ¿Dolor de procesador?  ¿Cansancio?  ¿Purga de tanques? ¿Mareos?" 

El mech rojo y blanco curvo su visor pensando en lo síntomas escuchados. First Aid no era muy observador con su propia salud,siempre fue más atento al resto y se olvidaba de sí mismo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y cuidar su propia salud no era algo muy prioritario,así que al escuchar los síntomas y confirmar que si tuvo todo lo que el otro mech mencionó, se sorprendió. 

"Yo..." 

"Te haz descuido otra vez ¿No?" Dijo Ratchet pero su rostro mostró preocupación "First Aid,debes reconocer estos síntomas..." 

La chispa del médico más joven se congeló al reconocer lo síntomas "No es posible" 

"First Aid, estas esperando un sparkling" 


End file.
